


The First One

by Ivyfics (ivannab)



Series: Being Gross Verse [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Birthday Tsukki, Kenma and Tsukki being friends because yes, M/M, and a tad of crack because that is who I am as a person, everyone is happy, have a lot of happiness asshole, im going to give you happiness all the goddam time or so help me god, it’s just cuteness have a happy day, mild ot4 vibe because that is also who i am as a person, there is nothing you can say that will stop me from believing that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 04:26:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12203859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivannab/pseuds/Ivyfics
Summary: It’s not the first time he’s been in a relationship with someone on his birthday, but last year he was with this one guy Kei would rather forget about so it doesn’t really count. His whole thing with Kuroo is new and weird in the way it’s nothing like he expected it to be.





	The First One

**Author's Note:**

> This happens before Being Gross Chapter 1. Enjoy?

It’s not the first time he’s been in a relationship with someone on his birthday, but last year he was with this one guy Kei would rather forget about so it doesn’t really count. His whole thing with Kuroo is new and weird in the way it’s nothing like he expected it to be.

Kuroo is annoying, and loud, and loves riling people up all the damn time. That’s what he expected from whatever kind of interactions–romantic or not– they would have together.

Plot twist:

Kuroo is not that with him.

Kuroo is a complete and total loser. He’s a dork.

Before, when he was just figuring this whole thing out, it baffled Kei. Sometimes he’d get in this weird introspective mood that was silly and existential crisis inducing. Really serious when dealing with his academic life and maintaining his scholarship. He’d brag about his little sister and never, no matter what, skip a video call with Kenma.

But then he’d start being extra clingy in text, doing shit to get a rise out of Kei, he’d show up more, push to hang out more, but without making it seem like he _wanted_ to, and it took Kei a while to see through it.

Then he had his _Aha_ moment.

Not that Kei was a shrink or anything, but he realised Kuroo got annoying as hell when he was alone and wanted company. Kei gave him more attention to get back those glimpses of enjoyable human he knew Kuroo could be.

When Kuroo realised he didn’t have to vy for Kei’s attention, he just sort of stopped being annoying and started being fun to talk to. Nice to have pointless arguments with. He’d humor Kei when he was in a mood and just talk shit about everything, like the great Jurassic Park debacle.

(No, Jurassic Park might not be scientifically accurate but it still is a great franchise, fuck you Kuroo.)

Falling for him wasn’t hard.

(He’s not thinking it, he’s not, that’s Kuro’s deal he’s not– _Ha, hard_. God damn it.)

Then the whole “ _I love you_ ” slip up happened and here they are, Kei’s dating his first high school crush.  Life’s weird like that.

So, no, it’s not the first time he’s been in a relationship with someone on his birthday, but it’s his  first birthday while in a relationship with Kuroo and that’s a little terrifying.

Honestly, he’s scared.

There’s no saying what Kuroo, sap master and lord reigning of all things loud and cheesy, is going to do. His moms have been talking to him all week, he’s expecting a package from his _maman_ , Saeko-nee called and she’s probably going to again. Akiteru has been fishing for gift tips, and Yamaguchi and the group chat have already set the time for the group skype session.

It’s nice.

Kuroo hasn’t said a thing.

Bokuto has been silent.

He hasn’t had a chance to talk to Akaashi yet, but he hasn’t made any comment other than asking when the date is.

Terrifying.

That gives them away more than if they were talking about it, because why would you actively avoid the subject when they all know?

He’s asked Kenma for his infinite wisdom. His answer?

_haven’t heard anything. prepare for the worst_

Kei knows Kuroo’s planning something, so what’s the point in hiding it until it’s all Kei can think about? He spaced out twice in his lecture this morning imagining all the possible scenarios.

He sinks in his seat, his arms crossed in front of him and glares at his coffee on the table. The small café with the wrought iron chairs has become his spot to wait in between classes after changing buildings, the barista behind the counter having already memorized his order. That he’s started asking if he’s going to get Kuroo a drink every time he comes in now has finally stopped making him blush.

Here’s the facts:

  * Kuroo is a sap.
  * Kuroo is the ultimate sap.
  * Seriously, he’s going to need to stop it with the cheese because Kei is lactose intolerant.
  * Kuroo seemed like a complete and utter asshole.
  * Kuroo turned out to be completely different than Kei thought he’d be.
  * Kuroo knows big things make him a little iffy when he’s the center of attention and has to no be an asshole to people but so far he’s done nothing but try to do things that make him comfortable.
  * Ultimately, Kuroo’s need to do stupid things override all the above; i.e The Prank Week Incident.
  * Followed by: The Prank Week Incident pt.2  
Addendum: The Prank Week Incident pt.2 –photos.



Odds are fifty-fifty at this point. Kei sighs, picking up his cup from where it sits next to Kuroo’s on the table.

Wait and see, he guesses.

* * *

Somehow, through the will of the universe, his birthday falls on a sunday.

One would think that means they’ll leave him alone.

Sunday.

The day of the Lord.

A day of rest.

Hallelujah, _pour les siècles des siècles amen._

(See grandma, all your catholic sunday school lessons that one summer when we vacationed in France didn’t completely fall on deaf ears. Except great-uncle Jean’s. Because he’s deaf. )

Wrong.

It just means celebrations can take up the whole day and get spread around easier.

When he goes into practice on Friday, the lights are off and the court is quiet for all about five seconds before it’s suddenly lit and people are jumping out at him.  

How, pray tell, did they know about it in the first place when he’s been keeping quiet?

Bokuto’s big mouth.

The worst part? He can’t even be mad about it. Bokuto looks so happy and if there is one thing you can’t, absolutely cannot, do is take a genuinely happy Bokuto and make him sad. That’s wrong and uncalled for.  

Also, free cake.

So he powers through the awkward congratulations from the team, the claps on the back and all the things. Kuroo gives him an apologetic look before chasing Bokuto around the court with a handful of whipped cream starting to drip down his fingers.

They both, Bokuto and Kuroo, end up covered in it, hair clumped and droopy on both ends when Kei _"accidentally ”_ pushes a mat in the way of their wild goose chase. Bokuto manages to stop in time but Kuroo does not and they slam down onto the mattress, whip cream flying everywhere, tangled.

Kuroo shoots him a betrayed look but Bokuto laughs and laughs, the whip cream in his hand splattering against Kuroo’s back where his hands slap home.

It turns out to be not so bad after all.

(He secretly took a picture of their dumb faces. It was pretty great and he actually had a lot of fun, but he’d never tell them that. Bokuto would throw him a birthday party every day until Sunday if he did.)

* * *

 

Akiteru steals most of Saturday from him. Saeko-nee can’t come along but she trash talks Akiteru  in their texts all through their outing, Kei snickering the whole time they’re together, Akiteru trailing behind him pouting. It’s fun.

He gets home to a couple of messages from Kuroo, asking how it went before settling in against the back of his bed, blanket draped over his lap, opening skype.

The first thing to show up is a wall and nothing else. He’s about to type in the chat to see what’s going on when there’s a screech and a figure is jumping, followed by loud poppers, Kei jolting back at the sound coming from his headphones.

_“Happy Birthday!”_

Hinata is there, along with Yamaguchi and Yachi, all wearing party hats and opening popper after popper. Kageyama will sign in later, schedule and all.

Kei lets out a huff. “Thanks assholes, maybe someday I’ll hear again.”

They don't care. Hinata is yelling about the poppers along with Yachi, both of them pulling a banner from outside the frame with _Happy Birthday_ in big yellow print and trying to tack it against the wall.

There’s a smile on his face, although Kei will deny it in a court of law.

* * *

 

It’s about to be one in the morning and everyone’s finished saying their goodbyes when a frantic pounding starts against his door.

When he gets to the door to open it–without looking at the peephole because he _knows–_ his expression has already changed into a softer one. The second the door is slightly open, it flies and he’s crushed into a strong embrace, hair tickling the side of his face.

“Moonshine! Happy Birthday!”

The door is ajar, Kei’s arms coming up to wrap against his boyfriend’s so that they don’t topple over to the wall. “Tetsu. It’s the middle of the night.”

Kuroo holds him tighter, face buring itself into the crook of his neck. “Yeah, but you were born at one in the morning. Technically it wasn’t your birthday until right now so I wanted to be the first one to say it.”

Kei snorts, closing his eyes. Of course. He didn’t expect any less. Waves of fondness wash over him and he sinks his head in Kuroo’s hair, pulling him up from where it’s still against his neck.

He’s about to bring Kuroo in for a kiss when he’s interrupted by, “Hey, hey, hey. Let’s get this party started!”

Kei is frozen for a second, before he cranes his head to look behind Kuroo, who is still blocking the way. 

There is Bokuto, beanie over his head, hair fluffed on his forehead. Behind him is Akaashi, holding a tray of to-go cups and holding out his hand to grab the paper bag Bokuto is handing of to him. All the warning he gets is a sigh. “Bokuto-san, at least wait until they move away from the door.”

Bokuto does not wait until they move away from the door.

Instead he adds on to the hug, arms coming around both of their middles and squeezing. “Happy actual birthday Tsukki!”

A puff of breath hits his neck before Kuroo talks, voice strangled. “Bo, I need to breathe.”

“If you can breathe through a hug you’re not hugging right.”

Bokuto manouvers them away from the door further in so that Akaashi can walk in, gives one last squeeze that pulls a ridiculous squeek out of Kuroo and releases them from his loving death grip.

Once they’ve all established normal breathing functions again, Kei walks to where Akaashi set everything down. “What’s all of this?”

Akaashi raises the cup in his hand. “Chocolate.”

“You brought food?”

Kuroo looms in, giddy. “We already had cake, right?”

Bokuto answers in the background. “Right!”

“So we brought French toast,” Kuroo says and giggles, _giggles_ , looking at him expectantly.

Kei takes the bait, hand coming up to cradle his face.  “Because I’m French?”

“Yes!” Kuroo nods vigorously, smacks a wet kiss on his cheek and pulls to the kitchen, bag in tow. Bokuto is trying to figure out how to get some music going. Akaashi’s pulling out his laptop and fiddling with it.

Kei follows, watching as Kuroo starts to stack everything out. Coming up behind him, he leans his chin on Kuroo’s shoulder. “Thanks.”

“Don’t thank me yet, wait ‘till you try it. I was debating between French toast and French fries, but it seems right to have desert instead of a side, “ Kuroo pauses, head tilting, “or is it breakfast?”

“I love you.”

It breathes out of him, at one in the morning in his dimly lit kitchen. That first time seemed to set up the way it’s going to go with Kuroo always, spilling from him before he has a chance to catch up.

Kuroo turns so that they’re face to face, back leaning against the kitchen counter and pulls him in. They kiss, softly, Kei’s hands tangling behind Kuroo’s head while Kuroo circles his waist. The pull and go back in until Kuroo is giggly enough that they break apart.

“What’s so funny?”

“Nothing. All of it. I love you, too,” Kuroo mumbles into Kei’s lips and kisses him again and again until Kei’s the one pulling away to huff a laugh in Kuroo’s neck.

Once they stop Kei tries to help in the kitchen but is shooed away.

He comes back out to stare right at Kenma, face scrunching on a screen. It’s jarring at first but then Kei is narrowing his eyes and pulling out his phone.

_U sneaky little shit_

He can see Kenma typing back.  

_Sike. happy birthday loser_

The smell of cinnamon is wafting out from the kitchen. Bokuto figured out the music and put something on with a nice beat, slow but not mellow and is moving things around in the living room to make space for everyone. Akaashi taps his shoulder and gives him a to-go cup filled with hot chocolate before settling down in front of the laptop and talking to Kenma in a low voice.

When Kei hasn’t moved Akaashi turns back to look at him and pats the cushion next to his.

Dropping on the floor, he checks back.

Here’s the facts:

  * Kuroo lives up to his sap expectations.
  * Fuck the guy from his previous birthday, honestly.
  * He needs to get the name of the place Akaashi got this hot chocolate from immediately.
  * Kei loves Kuroo. A lot. Like, waaay a lot. It’s kind of scary.
  * He might be a little tired and head rambling.
  * The days leading up to his birthday have been draining but apparently that’s what happens when you have people who care about you, for some reason.
  * Happy Birthday indeed.



 

**Author's Note:**

> Sept 27 is not a Sunday but I am the god of this world so who cares. Happy Birthday Tsukki.


End file.
